Hogueras llenas de Recuerdos
by N-Cullen J-Black
Summary: regrese para volver a ti. espero que cumplas esa promesa que nos hicimos. ya no puedo vivir sin ti. ONE-SHOT. Escrito por Jenn xD.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, esta es una historia para un concurso del dia de las hogueras de san juan y lo queria compartir con ustedes. espero sus comentarios si les gusta o no.

como dice en el summary, este fic lo escribi yo. Jenn xD

mi primer fic o bueno oneshot

que lo disfruten

nos leemos

HOGUERAS LLENAS DE RECUERDOS.

**-****Bella tienes que despertar**

**-****Alice dame 2 minutos. **Bostece**. Por favor **

**-****Vamos dormilona, ya tienes una semana aquí, deberías de haberte acostumbrado al horario de nuevo.**

**-****Bueno, bueno, ya voy**

Ella salió de mi habitación y se fue

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Tenía un aspecto horrible, en las noches me cuesta dormir y en las mañanas despertar, todavía no me habituaba al cambio. Me metí en la ducha para relajarme, ya que me esperaba un día largo con Alice.

Había vuelto hace una semana a mi ciudad, Londres. Me fui a estudiar literatura en Paris, ya que siempre fue el sueño de mi padre y como su último deseo, se lo concedí. Deje muchas cosas atrás, pero ahora volví para retomar mi vida de cuando salí del instituto.

Alice había guardado el secreto _–después de mucha insistencia de mi parte-_ ya que, queríamos sorprender a mis amigos y mi hermano hoy en la verbena de San Juan.

Hoy, según la tradición, celebramos "las hogueras de San Juan". Es una fiesta en la que todos vamos al enigmático monumento de Stonehenge a esperar los primeros rayos del sol anunciando el día del solsticio de verano. Mi hermano Emmett_ –al cual tenía muchísimo de no ver-_ le encantaba salir a la calle y quemar muebles viejos, mi madre se ponía como loca pero al final siempre lo dejaba con tal de que tuviera cuidado, y yo maravillada con las llamas de fuego me quedaba junto a él para hacerle compañía.

Salí del baño, me vestí cómoda y baje a la cocina a desayunar. Alice ya se encontraba hay con su computadora y devorando un panecillo.

**-Bella este hombre es maravilloso.** Dijo sonriendo a la pantalla

**-Que hombre? **

**-Se me olvido contarte. Recuerdas que Rosalie tiene un hermano gemelo?** Asentí**. Bueno, ella le dio mi correo y nos hemos estado hablando desde hace unos meses, nada serio todavía, pero no se puede negar que sea increíble. Un caballero, es dulce, atento y todo un sueño hecho realidad.** Dijo suspirando

**-Ya se reunieron****?**

**-No, porque él se fue unos años después que tú. No podía superar la muerte de sus padres y se tuvo que ir.**

**-Cierto, como lo toma ella?**

**-Esta pasándolo. Obviamente no está saltando en un pie, pero tu hermano la ha ayudado mucho con eso.**

**-Emmett cuando quiere puede ser el más tierno, adorable y el mejor, y con rose no es la diferencia. A él siempre le gusto ella.** Suspire recordando a mi gran oso. **Por cierro, como haremos hoy, hablaste con ella?**

**-Si, Rosalie llevara tanto a Jasper como a Emmett. Ninguno sabe que tu estas aquí.**

Me alegre de ver de nuevo a mi familia, pero también algo revolvió mi estomago_ –y que no tenía nada que ver con el desayuno-_ al no escuchar que él también estaría ay.

_**Flash back**_

Mi padre me había comunicado sus deseos con respecto a mis estudios, y aunque le prometí que lo haría, tomar esa decisión se estaba haciendo muy difícil de llevar a cabo teniendo que alejarme de todo, de mi familia, amigos y de él.

Ese día estábamos en el cuarto de música de su casa. Él tocaba una melodía muy hermosa, siempre lo hacía cuando yo estaba con él y esta no era la excepción.

**-Anthony es bellísima, no me canso de escucharla. **Le dije cuando termino de tocar.

**-Tú la inspiraste Isa. **Respondió mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes y un brillo especial.

**-Gracias Anthony, pero no tenias que…** pero él me interrumpió tapando mis labios con su dedo.

**-Estaremos juntos siempre Isa. Tú ****volverás cuando termines de estudiar y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, lo prometo. **Dijo limpiando las traiciones lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas sonrojadas

**-****Prometo que volveré.**

**-Y yo estaré esperando paciente que llegue ese día.**

_**Fin flash back**_

Desde el día que me llevó al aeropuerto no supe más de él. Solo que lo mandaron a estudiar medicina en otro país, y los diferentes horarios que teníamos nos impedían comunicarnos. Pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de que al volver, él estuviera como había dicho. Al parecer cuando las personas crecen olvidan sus promesas.

**-Bueno, hora de arreglarnos Bella.** Dijo Alice levantándose de su silla y dando saltos por la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya las 5 y media de la tarde y estábamos listas _–por fin xD-._ Alice paso toda la tarde entre escogiendo mi ropa, arreglando mi cabello y maquillándome _–aunque me negué, ella puso su carita de perro y no pude decir más-._ Íbamos con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa, además de una capa que Alice le añadió.

**-Vamos Bella, ****apúrate. Necesitamos llegar antes que ellos.** Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de casa.

**-Voy, voy. Rose dijo que se tardaran un poco porque a mi hermano se le ocurrió quemar cosas con Jasper**. Le dije entrando al auto

Llegamos pronto al tren de la estación Waterloo hacia Salinsbury. El viaje duraba una hora y media y después tomaríamos los autobuses para llevarnos a directo al lugar.

Cuando ya estábamos en Stonehenge, esperamos la llamada de Rose. Media hora después dijo que ya estaban cerca.

Unos minutos fue lo que le tomo terminar de llegar. Espere impaciente que bajaran, ya quería verlos, 3 años es mucho tiempo sin las personas con las que viviste toda tu infancia.

**-OSOOOO!. **Apenas lo vi, salí corriendo a abrazarlo. El se sorprendió y después empezó a dar vueltas riendo ruidosamente.

**-Enana, pero… como? Que haces aquí? **Pregunto atónito con su sonrisa intacta en su rostro

**-Bueno, termine de estudiar y como sabes, no puedo estar lejos de mi querido Londres, y mucho menos de ustedes, así que Alice y Rose me ayudaron a darles una sorpresa. **Respondí cuando me bajo de su gran abrazo

**-Wow…y si que fue una sorpresa enana. **

Vi como un joven rubio parecido a Rosalie se acercaba a Alice y ésta le decía

**-Me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo.**

El tomo su mano y le respondió

**-Lo siento señorita.** Ambos sonrieron y se miraron. Lo sentí tan íntimo que tuve que apartar mi vista de ellos.

**-Enana sabes, nos diste una gran sorpresa así que tengo que devolvértela porque si.**

**-Pero Emm…**

**-Tranquila Bella, no se gasto nada.** Interrumpió Rose sonriendo

-**Ahora cierra los ojos gruñona.** Dijo Alice acercándose de la mano de Jasper

Cerré mis ojos un poco nerviosa, nunca me habían gustado las sorpresas, si darlas pero no recibirlas.

De un momento a otro me paralicé. Sentí SU aroma y SUS brazos abrazando mi cintura por la espalda, me atrajo a su pecho y luego susurro suavemente.

**-Sorpresa Isa.**

Me voltee enseguida entre sus brazos. Su aroma tan característico me golpeo, pero me ayudo a comprobar que no era un sueño, él de verdad estaba aquí conmigo.

**-Te lo prometí, siempre estaríamos juntos Bella**

**-Edward.** Sonríe y me sumergí en esas esmeraldas que siempre fueron mi perdición.

**-Chicos nosotros nos adelantamos… **deje de escuchar a Alice para fijar mi atención en mi dios personal. Solo él podía hacer que mis rodillas templasen _–menos mal que me agarraba de la cintura, sino ya estaría como gelatina en el piso-_mis manos sudaran y me desconectara totalmente de este mundo.

**-Vamos**** pequeña, quiero enseñarte algo. **Dijo y yo solo lo seguí

Me llevo a un hermoso prado, donde me enseño lo bellas que brillaban las estrellas esa noche _–aunque no era no único que brillaba, sus ojos tenían algo diferente esa noche, pero hacia que me encantaran más, si eso era posible-_. Hablamos de lo que hicimos estos años que la distancia nos había separado, sobre la universidad, las amistades que hicimos y los lugares que visitamos. Luego nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo _–como siempre me pasaba con él-_ disfrutando de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Pero de un momento a otro se volteo y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla con una delicadeza abrumadora y nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando él comenzó a hablar.

**-Bella te extrañe mucho estos años que estuviste lejos. Llegue a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. Pero ahora estas aquí de nuevo ****y no se te hará tan fácil escapar como la última vez.**

**-****Volví para quedarme, Eddy.** Susurre sonriendo.

**-Menos mal, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.** Me regalo mi sonrisa preferida.

Yo me sonroje hasta más no poder y pude notar en sus ojos como tomaba la determinación de decir algo.

**-Bella necesito decirte algo, pero es c****omplicado, me da terror que después te alejes de mí y ya no me quieras ver.**

**-Eso no pasará, Edward **

**-Bueno, quiero que sepas que no solo te extrañe porque eres mi mejor amiga.**

**-Ah no?** Dije un poco confundida y él debió de verlo porque se apresuro a añadir.

**-No. Porque tú no eres para mí solo eso, ****pequeña.** Hizo una pausa, tomo mis manos y deposito un beso en cada una con ternura. **Tú eres mi primer, único y más grande amor.** Termino mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Se me empezó a empañar la vista con lágrimas de felicidad, no aguante las ganas y lo bese, demostrando todo el amor que había guardado en mi corazón única y exclusivamente para él.

Y así fue como nos recibió el primer rayo de sol anunciando el mejor solsticio, no podía pedirle más a la vida, solo que este maravillo, increíble y perfecto hombre pudiera llegar a amarme como yo a él.

**-Te amo Edward **

**-Y yo a ti Bella.** Dijo abrazándome y dejando un delicado beso en mi coronilla.

_Misteriosa noche de fuego y canciones _

_De brujas y duendes, llamas y conjuros,_

_Fogatas de leña, presagios futuros,_

_Recuerdos y olvidos de mil tradiciones._

_Se quema el silencio, se eleva la llama_

_Todo es un milagro y todo es posible,_

_El fuego arrebata el miedo a lo increíble_

_Y sobre el misterio la fiesta se aclama._

_El fuego seduce la mano más fuerte_

_Que eleva el solsticio en noche de luna,_

_La hoguera proclama la diosa fortuna _

_Como el mito cierto de buena fortuna._

_Arden las hogueras, cohabita el imperio_

_Del Dios que conjura la harina y el pan,_

_Noche de presagios, noche de San Juan,_

_Noche, hermosa noche, que aviva el misterio._

_Fuego, luna, olvido, arena y afán,_

_Ilusión y miedo queriendo volar_

_Misterios y ríos añorando a un mar,_

_Del que nunca vuelven y al que siempre van._

_Hablan los amores, callan los reproches,_

_El verano avanza, la pasión aumenta_

_Y la tarde alegre se despide lenta,_

_Se alargan los días, se acortan las noches…_

_Llama, duende, olvido, llanto, arena y credo,_

_Tradiciones viejas que estallan y crecen,_

_Sueños que se queman y después florecen_

_Y el fuego consume su ignorancia y miedo._

_Noches de perfume de excelso galán,_

_Noches encendidas de llamas y gritos,_

_Lunas y vientos, mares, arenas y mitos,_

_Noches de verano, noches de San Juan…_

_Jenn Cullen-Swam  
_


	2. NOTA

_**11 de Septiembre 2010**_

_Hola a todos! _

_Este mes ha sido muy emotivo por así decirlo para nosotras... Aparte de la historia q empecé a colgar de mi hermana a surgido dos más por algunas experiencias que nos han pasado_

_Les explico que aunque estamos escribiendo es en una libreta no directamente en la computadora... Y bueno la universidad nos esta absorbiendo porque estamos terminando semestre y les pedimos paciencia, vamos a terminar el fic porque realmente es algo importante para mi hermana _

_Además queremos que voten sobre que historia quieren primero aparte de la actual _

_Café de Esperanza__ la estoy escribiendo yo, y bueno no fue un buen día para mí porque tuve una experiencia desagradable pero tuvo consecuencias buenas ya que escribí esta historia_

_Trata sobre una chica que ama a su amigo pero este no a ella, se lo cuenta a su mejor amiga en una cafetería y justo en ese lugar un chico de ojos verdes le enseña lo que es reír y divertirse _

_... que pasara con ellos?_

_Decisión del Corazón__ esta es el otro fic de mi hermana aquí se los dejo _

_Summary: uno dice -me gusta tu risa, después del sonido de tu corazón es lo mejor que he escuchado nunca, te quiero Bella.- El otro dice te amo cada oportunidad que tenía...ambos eran totalmente opuestos y me hacían sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. ¿Que podía hacer, a quien elegir? ¿Había alguna oportunidad de que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado? _


End file.
